The currently available transportation measures include automobiles, motorcycles, and bicycles. The motorcycles and the automobiles are provided with a battery for powering electronic components, but the bicycles are not provided with such electrical facility and are usually operated by manually pedaling to effect movement to the destination. In the daytime, when a good eyesight view is available, there is rarely safety problem happening to a bicycle rider, but in the nighttime, when the eyesight is poor, the bicycle rider encounters severe safety problems. To protect the safety of the bicycle rider, some market available bicycles are provided with light reflectors or flashing lights mounted to for example a seat or wheels of the bicycle to make the bicycle rider more visible to automobile drivers. To energize the light sources mounted to the bicycle, a battery or a power generation device that supplies electrical power must be provided on the bicycle. Thus, currently, bicycle hub with power generator is now available in the market.
Such a known structure is effective in generating power by the bicycle itself, but it requires a great number of parts, has a complicated process of assembling, and has high costs of parts and manufacturing. Further, such a known structure requires the effort provided by a bicycle rider, for the rider must pedal the bicycle to a preset speed before the power generation device can be started to generate power. This is a major drawback of the conventional device. Further, with the global popularization of exercising and environmental protection, more and more people use bicycles as a transportation means or a leisure activity. And more and more people carry a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone or an MP3 player during their trips to for example the offices or when they are doing exercises, but these electronic devices require constant charging. This is quite troublesome for people staying outdoors or doing outdoor activities.
In view of such problems, the present invention is aimed to provide a solution to such problems.